Crossover
by AnimeBabe17
Summary: Its really a big crossover ficparody involving Yu Yu hakusho, Yami No Matsuei and GetBackers among others. I also added quite a few OCs. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Descendants of Darkness

Yu Yu Hakusho

GetBackers

Chapter 1: The Mission

A pretty teenage girl sits in Koenma's office waiting to see him. She looks like every other girl with her nearly shoulder-length wavy dirty-blonde hair, light gray blue eyes, and light skin. What sets her apart are the large black and silver scaled wings on her back, curved black horns amid her hair, and silver dragon scales in swirls on her cheeks, elbows and knees, flames on her shoulders, running up her sides, in the space below her neck, on her upper thighs, and lower shins, and crescent moon shaped around her eyes. It's apparent that she's a Danya, a female dragon-demon.

"Alright c'mon in," Koenma calls to her. "Sorry I was making sure we had the information to brief you on your next mission," He says as she enters.

"Okay then. What is it?" She asks sighing. She wears denim shorts, a seatbelt, a black tank top, and brown sandals.

"Well. I should inform you that you're on your own on this first of all," Koenma says.

"Why? Doesn't Yusuke want to help?" She asks looking surprised.

"No. It's not that. They still haven't returned from their last mission," Koenma replies sternly.

"Alright then. What's the mission?" She asks putting her hands on her hips.

"You're next mission is to find and apprehend three criminals who've escaped custody," Koenma says as three faces appear on the screen. The girl turns to lean on the wall and examines them. The first is a gorgeous woman with wavy chocolate brown hair and green eyes, second is a man with auburn hair and dark green eyes, and the third is a young woman with blonde hair and pink eyes. "Nicolette, Amon, and Lyric have all escaped. Nicolette is an enchantress. You really have nothing to fear from her. Amon is a powerful demon and Lyric is a young vampiress. Be careful. " He explains them to her.

"Sounds easy enough," The girl says. She stands off the wall.

"Don't take them lightly, Hope. They are dangerous," Koenma warns her.

"More dangerous than Ruscelia was?" Hope asks. Koenma nods. "If they're that dangerous then I'm going to need help."

"Don't worry. I'll find you some, but you're on your own till then," Koenma says as she walks out. "Besides we don't know if Ruscelia is really gone…" He adds after she leaves.

Hope walks along the dark streets of the city. They are almost silent except for the one bar and the silent hum of the streetlamps.

"Wow. That took longer than expected," She says to herself. "God I hate vampires," She says shivering slightly.

"A bit chilly?" A voice nearly sings behind her. She turns to see a young woman about 5'6"tall with long wavy blonde hair and pink eyes. Next to her is a very muscular man about 6'tall with shoulder-length auburn hair and dark green eyes.

"The park is beautiful tonight," The man says. The girl beside him smiles.

"What do you want?" Hope asks taking a step back and a fighter stance.

"O why do you never want to come quietly?" the woman asks annoyed. She approaches Hope who's frozen in fear. She smiles. "Ruscelia will be so happy to see you," She says as Hope's eyes go blank.

"C'mon, Lyric. We need to go before someone sees us," The man says.

"Yes. Let's go, Amon," Lyric replies. They disappear.

Meanwhile… 

"Thank you for coming," Koenma says. Two people stand before him. One is a young man with brown hair and amethyst eyes. The other is a teenage boy with sandy-blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"O it's no problem," The man replies with a smile.

"You were already briefed on the situation correct?" Koenma asks them.

"Yeah. The boss briefed us before we came here," The boy replies.

"It's late so I'll give you her address and you can go meet up with her wherever she is," Koenma tells them. "Her name is Hope and she's a Danya," He hands them a slip of paper. They leave.

About an hour later they stand outside a large mansion like home. It looks quite majestic in the moonlight.

"It doesn't look like anybody's home," The boy says.

"You wanna go for a walk then come back?" The man suggests.

"Sure," The boy replies as they turn and leave.

"It's such a beautiful night. She probably went to the park," The man says. They reach the park.

"What's the matter, Hisoka?" The man asks seeing that the boy has stopped in his tracks as they reach the end of the park.

"Tsuzuki, we have to go back," Hisoka replies.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Don't ask just follow me," Hisoka says and takes off running back through the park. Tsuzuki follows him. Finally they reach a very large Victorian mansion. "We have to get inside."

"Hisoka tell me what's going on," Tsuzuki demands.

"I can feel her. She's in there," Hisoka replies. "I don't know why, but she has such strong emotions. She's scared."

"Really?" Tsuzuki asks. "Let's go in then," They bust down the old door with ease and start running up the sagging stairs. Small screams can be heard as they reach the middle of the stairwell. They grow the further the go up till they are nearly deafening. They stop suddenly. Without thinking they bust into the room. On the bed is Hope completely naked. Her arms are tied to the bedposts above her. Next to the bed is a beautiful woman about 5'8"tall with black hair down to her butt, ruby red eyes, and pale skin. She's also naked.

"How dare you interrupt," The woman says icily. "Now you will pay," She quickly ties on her sheer black and red kimono and attacks them with wicked flames. A shield surrounds them blocking her attacks.

"You cannot beat her with fire. She IS fire," Hope calls to them. Tsuzuki calls on Seiryu and the woman is soon drenched. She turns into a fiery bat and flees.

"You will pay next time!" She screeches before flying away. Quickly Hisoka goes to Hope and unties her. She sits up looking extremely tired.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asks approaching them.

"I'm a little cold," Hope replies. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk," She laments. Tsuzuki takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. "Thank you," She says softly as he picks her up. She falls asleep.

"Well at least she won't catch cold," Tsuzuki says as they leave the house and head back through the park.

"Who do you think that woman was?" Hisoka asks.

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up," Tsuzuki replies as they enter her house and find her bedroom. He lays her on one of the beds and sits down on the other.

The first rays of sunlight find Tsuzuki and Hisoka asleep on the other bed and the floor. Hope is still asleep on her bed with the jacket still wrapped around her. Tsuzuki awakens as the sun hits his face. He sits up to see Hope, her eyes are open.

"Good morning," Hope says.

"Good morning," Tsuzuki says. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. I slept fine," Hope smiles sitting up. "Thank you for last night," She gets up and hands him his jacket back. He blushes at her nakedness. She quickly dresses in her clothes again. "I'm sorry about that," She sits back down on her bed.

"We were sent here to help you on your mission," Hisoka says standing and stretching.

"Koenma said he'd get me help," Hope says. "Thank god he did. "

"You're okay with this?" Tsuzuki asks suddenly. "We'll have to live together till the mission is accomplished."

"That's fine," Hope says getting up. "Is anyone else hungry besides me?" All of their stomachs rumble. "I guess so," Hope laughs. "I'll go make breakfast,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help 

Hope is on the phone in her spacious kitchen. Tsuzuki and Hisoka sit at the large wooden table eating and listening to Hope's conversation.

"Hello?" She says "Is Vikari there?" She asks politely. There is a moment of silence. "Hello Vik, What's up?" She says cheerfully. Another pause. "Listen I just got my new mission and we had a little problem last night. I was wondering if you'd like to come help us out," Hope explains taking a more serious tone. "Sure! We'll be home all day," She exclaims. "All right we'll be waiting," She hangs up the phone. "She'll be here in a few minutes," she takes a seat at the table beside Tsuzuki. "May I ask your names? You certainly seem to know mine already."

"Of course! My name is Tsuzuki. It's nice to meet you," Tsuzuki replies. Hope looks at Hisoka.

"I'm Hisoka," He says

"Who was that woman last night?" Tsuzuki asks her.

"That was Ruscelia. She's the flame vampiress and can use fire, but not nearly as well as Vikari can," Hope replies with a smile. "However Ruscelia is still very dangerous. We had a hard time beating her last time even with Vikari on our side," Hope gets up as the doorbell rings. She goes to the door and opens it.

"Hello again, Hope," A pretty teenage girl enters the house. She has long straight red hair, gray eyes, and red fox ears and a tail. She is pale skinned and wears a black turtle neck tank with belts on it, black pants with a red skirt attached, and knee-high black boots with red trim.

"Vikari!" Hope hugs the newcomer happily. "Thank you for coming. They're in the kitchen," She leads Vikari to the kitchen.

"Hello there," Vikari says to them. They look at her.

"Tsuzuki. Hisoka. This is my friend, Vikari. She's a kitsune demon," Hope introduces Vikari.

"Nice to meet you," Vikari smiles taking a seat beside Hisoka.

"Would you like more to eat? Vikari have you eaten breakfast yet?" Hope asks returning to the stove.

"I haven't eaten yet, thanks," Vikari replies. "Can you do my eggs over easy?" Hope nods.

A half hour later….

Hope sits down at the table with a sandwich and hands Vikari a plate of eggs.

"I called Veronica after I got your call. If we need anymore help we can call her," Vikari says cutting her eggs.

"Well tonight we'll go back to the forest to see if they're there. I hope we're all ready for a battle," Hope says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Why tonight? Why not now?" Vikari asks curiously. "Ruscelia stands up to sunlight very well and isn't afraid to be seen,"

"Because they have another vampiress with them and she has none of the powers that Ruscelia does," Hope replies finishing off her sandwich. "We all better get some sleep. Lord knows we won't get any tonight," Hope rolls her eyes.

Later that night…

"It's this way," Hope whispers leading them through the park to the dense forest beyond.

"Hello again beautiful," A voice purrs greeting them. They see Ruscelia standing in the center of a large clearing. Amon and Lyric are with her.

"I hope you're ready this time," Vikari says to Ruscelia. "Cause I am," She smiles mischievously.

"O great you brought that meddlesome fire fox with you. I guess I'll have to destroy you this time!" Ruscelia replies initiating the battle. Vikari and Ruscelia bring on the clash of the flames as Hope battles Amon in a clash of swords leaving Lyric to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"My my," Lyric says approaching them. "Lucky me to get stuck with such fine looking young men," She licks her lips.

"STOP IT!"A terrifyingly shrill cry echoes throughout the clearing. Everyone freezes. There on the edge of the clearing stands a pretty forest nymph. She has cropped dirty-blonde hair w/ pink streaks, and dark eyes. She wears a pair of jean shorts, sneakers and purple spaghetti strap tank top with the Kanji for peace on it. "You," She points to Amon who holds a large boulder over his head. "Drop that rock right now," She says menacingly. Amon drops the boulder.

"Let's go!" Ruscelia says as the sky begins to lighten. "This battle is over…for now," She says as She, Lyric and Amon disappear.

"Ruby, thank goodness," Hope says going over the newcomer. They're about the same height.

"Well I can't let anyone trash my forest," Ruby replies placing her hands on her hips. "Besides someone already stole some small rocks. I don't know who, but when I find him he'll be sorry,"

"Hello again Ruby," Vikari approaches with Tsuzuki and Hisoka right behind her.

"Vikari, Hope, uh who are your friends?" Ruby asks confused.

"Why are you here of all places?"

"I'm on a mission, Ruby," Hope replies. "My new _friends_ are the help that Koenma sent the other night," She explains. "Tsuzuki. Hisoka. This is my friend Ruby. She's a forest nymph,"

"Nice to meet you," Ruby smiles "Welcome to my forest!"

"Ruby, would you like to help us as well?" Vikari asks.

"Sure why not? I can't have them attacking my forest again after all," Ruby accepts.

"Well, it's daybreak," Hope observes. "Who's tired?" They all yawn. "Time to head home," They all leave the forest and go back to Hope's house.

They are still asleep as the sun fades from the sky when suddenly a huge blaze engulfs the back of the house. They are all jarred awake and race out the front door. Amon greets them. Ruby goes at him viscously with her spiked vine whip. He manages to dodge her first few attacks and land a few of his own, but then he runs into a tree and she attacks him till he retreats into the night.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Hope asks. She checks. They're all there. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"What now?" Vikari asks, "My flames can't do anything in this situation,"

"I know I've got it," Hope replies conjuring a large ice monster that melts into the flames destroying them as it itself is destroyed. Finally the fire is out. "I guess now we call Veronica," Hope says looking at Vikari and Ruby. They nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Company 

"Hello?" Hope says into her cell phone. "Hey Veronica can we come stay at your place?" A pause "My home was just destroyed by Ruscelia," Another pause "Yes Ruscelia is back. Yeah we're fine staying with other people. Ok we'll be there soon," She hangs up.

"What's up?" Ruby asks.

"Well apparently Veronica has some people staying at her place already. We'll have to stay with them as well," Hope explains.

"Alright," Vikari says.

"As long as they're nice," Ruby says.

"I'm sure they are. Are you okay with that?" Hope turns to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

"That's fine," Tsuzuki says.

"Alright to Veronicas we go then," Hope says leading the way through the night as the sky begins to lighten. They reach Veronicas after the daybreak.

"Hello, everyone," A lovely teenage girl answers the door. She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and purple angel wings. She wears a pair of torn jeans, a yellow tank top, silver bracelets, and black sandals. "Come in," She leads them inside. "Do pardon the mess," She laughs as they enter the very very large kitchen. "Alright introductions," She turns to face them.

"Of course," Hope says noticing the five young men scattered around the room. The first one she notices is sitting at the table having a conversation with another one. The first has spiky blonde hair and brown eyes and the other has even spikier brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes then wander to the one leaning against the counter holding a glass of water. He has long brown hair tied back with bells in it and brown eyes. Way to his left in a shadowy corner is another with long black hair and eyes. The last is standing against the wall nearest them. He has spiky brown hair held up by a white cloth and dark eyes. "Well, Veronica, this is Tsuzuki and Hisoka," Hope introduces them.

"Nice to meet you," Veronica smiles.

"Ummm…Veronica who are your guests?" Vikari asks glancing around the room. However before Veronica has a chance to answer Ruby approaches the man in the shadowy corner.

"Get those rocks out of your pocket," She says icily. He seems surprised by her. "They are from _my_ forest therefore they belong to me."

"Oh really?" He replies with a smile "You're a forest nymph then?" He asks. Ruby looks taken aback.

"Yes I-I am," She finally manages to reply.

"Cute little thing you are," He says. She blushes slightly.

"Get those rocks out of your pocket!" She screams. The entire room falls silent.

"I will," He says leaning down to her level "For a price," He kisses her then takes the rocks out of his pocket and gives them to her, "Nice doing business with you," He grins. Ruby goes and stands beside Veronica.

"Well anyway uh," Veronica starts everyone. looks at her, "This is Ginji," She indicates the blonde "Ban," The man sitting across from Ginji, "Kazuki," The one leaning on the counter, "Shido," The one leaning on the wall, "And Ruby has already met Akabane," She introduces them. "Guys these are my friends, Ruby," she moves aside a little, "Vikari," Vik waves to them, "And Hope,"

"Hello," Hope says.

"Do you mind if I get something to drink?" Vikari asks Veronica.

"Not at all," Veronica replies, "Kazuki could you get Vik a cup please?" Ruby takes a seat on the counter as Kazuki hands Vikari a glass blushing furiously.

"Are the ears natural or fake?" He asks her.

"Oh they're real," Vikari replies "I'm a fire kitsune demon," She says filling her glass with water. "I have a tail as well," She wags her tail gently. "What do the bells do?" She asks him.

Meanwhile Hope is speaking casually to Veronica until she sees Shido staring at her.

"Are you checking me out?" She turns to face him. He turns away. "You can look all you want," She smiles "Just don't get the wrong idea," She warns him. He looks at her again.

"You're a dragon-demon?" He asks her.

"Well, half," she replies "And half human."

"But you're still part beast," He smiles slightly.

"What is he smiling about?" Hope asks.

"Uh yeah should've told you that beforehand," Veronica says scratching her head. "Shido is a beast master," She explains.

"That's what I mean about getting the wrong idea!" Hope exclaims. "Where is Ari?" She asks looking around.

"Oh she's still in bed. I'll go get her," Ban says getting up and going up the stairs. He goes into a small room at the end of the hall nearest the stairs. In the large bed lays a beautiful teenage girl with long brown hair. "C'mon Ari, time to get up," Ban says poking her shoulder.

"Mmmm…Ice Cream!" She says in her sleep and pulls Ban onto the bed with her. "Ice cream is yummy." She sighs before opening her eyes. There's a moment of complete silence. Down in the kitchen all they hear is a scream and then Ari nearly flies down the stairs screaming "There's a pervert in my bedroom!"

"Awww…C'mon Ari I was just waking you," Ban says coming down after her.

"Yeah and you got in next to me to wake me up. Okay," Ari snaps back at him.

"Ari, you were still dreaming when you pulled me down," Ban tries to explain.

"Yeah whatever," Ari says finally rolling her turquoise blue eyes. She wears a denim skirt, a black halter top, and knee-high black boots.

"Well uh, Tsuzuki. Hisoka this is our friend, Arisusa, but we just call her Ari," Hope says.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Ari greets them with a smile.

"Well, this going to be interesting," Hisoka sighs looking around the room. "How many bedrooms are in this place?"

"Well there are six, but I usually only use four," Veronica replies. "With twelve of us we might have to use five,"

"Then who sleeps where?" Vikari asks.

"I guess it will be chance," Veronica replies taking a small earthen bowl off the counter. They all look at her as if she's crazy. "Don't worry there are two beds in each room and no opposite gender couples in the same bed or else," She reassures them.

"I guess we all put our names in the bowl?" Ruby asks.

"No you will pick a number out of the bowl. I've numbered each room. After everyone has chosen we will see who sleeps where," They each take a number out of the bowl.

"Okay who got number one?" Veronica asks.

"I did," Vikari and Kazuki say in unison. They both blush.

"Alright number two?" Veronica says.

"That would be me," Akabane smiles

"And me," Ruby says looking at him nervously.

"Me too," Hisoka says. Ruby looks a little relieved by this.

"Number three?" Veronica asks.

"I did," Shido replies. Hope turns red.

"So did I," Hope says

"And me," Tsuzuki says

"Number four?" Veronica asks

"That's me," Ari says smiling.

"Me too," Ban says. Ari looks at him disdainfully.

"Well I can guess who I'm sharing a room with," Veronica says looking at Ginji.

"You bet," Ginji smiles.

"Well it could be worse," Hope smiles weakly and looks at Ruby. "Look at the bright side at least you're not alone with him," Ruby nods.

"Yeah well neither are you," She reminds Hope. Hope smiles.

"I guess we'll skip the fighting for tonight and just relax," Tsuzuki says.

"Yes, that sounds very good," Hope agrees. "We haven't slept yet today anyway,"

"What's for lunch?" Ari asks.

"Oh I haven't thought of that!" Veronica exclaims. "Are you all ok entertaining yourselves while I make dinner then?" She asks them.

They all nod.

"It would probably be a good idea to get used to our new room mates since we don't know how long the mission will take anyhow," Kazuki says. Hope and Ruby look at him like he's nuts.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Vikari says "Can't sleep well with a stranger in the room,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Know your allies

Everyone sits in the spacious garden behind Veronicas' house. It has one large tree near the back of the property and three beautiful flower beds with benches to sit on. A large hedge maze lies to the eastern side, but appears very well-kept.

Ruby runs about and appears to be enjoying herself until she disappears into the maze. Vikari wanders to the nearest bench and sits in the warm sun.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Kazuki says sitting down beside her.

"It feels amazing," Vikari replies smiling as she tilts her face toward the sun.

"Now where did that little nymph go?" Akabane mutters to himself as he passes them heading in the direction of the maze. Hope sees the tree and spreads her wings. She flies up into the sky before descending into the branches of the tree and the cool shade it offers. Ari sits on the low deck over-looking the gardens and watches everyone. Suddenly there is a cry from the maze.

"Oh no, somebody went in there didn't they?" Ginji asks looking around nervously.

"Where's Hope?" Ban asks

"She's in the tree," Ari replies "I believe she's the black shadow sitting right above Shido," She smiles as Hope readjusts her balance.

"Ruby went in there," Vikari calls to them.

"Oh great," Ginji says heading towards the maze.

"I'll come too," Akabane smiles "She is my room mate after all"

"Hey wait," Hisoka comes up to them "I'll help too," He says.

"Let's go," Ginji sighs and they go into the dense maze "Stay close together. Losing someone else in here wouldn't be good,"

A Little While Later…

"Ahh!" Ruby screams as she falls out of a hedge right onto Akabane. She's a mess of twigs and leaves.

"Good we can get out of here now," Ginji says as they stand up brushing themselves off.

"Yeah, but which way is out?" Hisoka asks looking behind them.

"The maze seems to have changed," Akabane smiles "Now that we've found what we were looking for," He looks at Ruby.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ruby exclaims attempting to smack him, but missing.

"Not very good are you?" Akabane asks grabbing her wrist which is still in mid-air.

"Let go," Ruby replies coldly as she tries to pull her arm away, but his grip is too strong.

"We can't lose you again now that you've been found," He smiles at her. Ruby blushes and growls, irritated as a rebuked child, but she doesn't try to pull away again.

"I've gotten lost in here before, but don't worry it isn't too hard to get out," Ginji reassures them as he leads the way.

Meanwhile…

"They've been in there a long time," Ari says her eyes never leaving the exit of the maze.

"It takes awhile to get out. Plus they have to find Ruby," Ban says. Suddenly there's a commotion by the tree. Ari looks over and starts laughing.

"Oww!" Hope says opening her eyes

"Ummm…excuse me," Shido says. Hope looks to see that she's accidentally fallen on top of him.

"O I'm so sorry," Hope says getting up "Balance was never my talent," She laughs holding out a hand to help him up. "That's not funny, Ari!" She calls to Ari who's laughing on the deck.

"No Hope, It's hilarious! You're such a klutz!" Ari calls back. Shido sits up and leans back against the tree. Hope sits beside him. "Are you alright?" She asks. He doesn't answer. "I don't bite," She smiles "I swear,"

"All creatures bite if provoked enough," Shido says looking at her.

"Then don't provoke me," Hope says trying to be serious, but coming off very coy. He turns away from her with a slight blush. She lays down on the grass. "I prefer the shade anyhow," She closes her eyes until a thought occurs to her "Don't you ever get lonely?" She asks propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him.

"No, I have the animals," Shido replies.

"I mean for human contact. For love?" Hope asks.

"Never been in love. So I guess I wouldn't know," He tells her.

"I don't even now why I'm asking you this," Hope says looking at her feet in front of her "It's so weird. How the hell did you do that?" She looks at him again.

In another part of the garden…

"You like?" Vikari asks as she turns fire into amazing shapes on a small patch of dirt. First flowers, then hearts, then a blazing forest…

"That's amazing," Kazuki says almost breathlessly. "How do you do that?" He asks as she sits back down

"I'm a fire kitsune I can manipulate fire," Vikari replies with a smile. "It took a lot of practice though," She adds.

"Looks like they finally got out of the maze," Kazuki says looking in the direction of the maze as Ruby, Hisoka, Ginji, and Akabane exit.

"Hey guys you missed it! Hope, the klutz fell on Shido!" Ari calls to them.

"Ari!" Hope calls back in a whiny tone. They all head back inside as the sun reaches the horizon.

"Ah good, dinner is ready," Veronica smiles at them.

"Veronica you should've warned them about the maze," Ginji says.

"Oops. I knew I forgot something," Veronica replies smiling weakly.

"Yeah well it wasn't that bad," Ruby tells her as they sit down at the table now laden with food. After dinner they all find their way to their rooms and go to bed.

The Next Morning…

Hope awakens to the sound of a scream from across the hall. She dashes into the room. Ruby is standing on one side of a bed while Akabane stands on the other side. Hisoka looks at them groggily from the other bed.

"What's the matter?" Hope asks confused.

"I wake up to see _him_ in bed with me!" Ruby replies pointing to Akabane.

"Sorry about that," Hisoka says getting up. "I made him sleep on the floor. He was being weird. I should've moved,"

"I thought opposite-sex couples weren't allowed in the same bed?" Ruby asks. Hope grins sheepishly. "O my god Hope you didn't?"

"Well apparently Tsuzuki moves around a lot in his sleep so…" She replies. "I was fine. He didn't do anything," She adds quickly.

"Yeah well at least _you_ know that," Ruby tells her.

"Yeah I think the next one to scream will be Ari," Vikari says coming into the room.

"Good morning," Veronica says from the hall "Was there a problem?" She asks.

"It's alright Veronica we got it," Vikari replies. Suddenly there's another scream and Ari dashes out of her room. "Told you," Vikari grins.

"Well at least we know this will be interesting," Veronica sighs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Disappearing Act

"I can't believe it's been a week already," Hope says lying back on the grass. Again everyone is in the garden, but they are within earshot of each other.

"Yeah, didn't expect the mission to take this long," Ari says tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"MMmm," Hope mumbles "It's so nice out today," She sighs.

"I can't believe they escaped in the first place," Vikari says "Or that Ruscelia is still alive,"

"Yeah that was pretty surprising," Veronica says swinging lightly on the tree swing.

"I was shocked!" Hope says propping herself up on her elbows "I mean, that last battle should've killed her," She looks to the sky squinting her eyes at the bright sun.

"When did they say they'd be back?" Ruby asks

"Soon, I can hear the car," Veronica replies as the sound of an engine becomes louder before stopping. An argument can be heard from where they sit.

"Oh great they're fighting again," Hope rolls her eyes and gets up

"Are you okay stopping it?" Ari asks

"Yeah I think I can handle it," Hope replies spreading her wings and taking flight. She lands in the driveway where Ginji and Kazuki are trying to stop the argument from escalating any further.

"What are they fighting about?" Hope asks Akabane who stands off to the side looking very amused.

"Well, there was this very pretty young woman at the store. She was our cashier," Akabane replies

"They're fighting over a woman?" Hope asks incredulously "Doesn't her opinion matter?"

"Apparently not," Akabane smiles "At least not to them," He turns back to the fight

"Stop it," Hope jumps between them. They stare at her "Fighting like this does no one any good. Why can't you discuss anything civilly?" She asks looking from Ban to Shido.

"Because I don't like him," Shido says calmly.

"I'm not going to ask why because Veronica kindly explained it all to me, but you better behave or else," Hope threatens, fire crackling in her voice.

"Or else what?" Ban asks her teasingly.

"Or else I'll get Ari out here and we'll whoop your sorry asses into next week," Hope replies coldly.

"Lunch time!" Veronica calls and they all go out back

"Mind if I sit here?" Akabane asks Ruby as they sit down on the grass to eat from the basket.

"Not at all," Ruby smiles.

"You know I hate it when you fight over other women! You have me, remember?!" Ari exclaims looking rather rejected, but fierce at the same time.

"Yeah I know," Ban replies "I can dream can't I?"

"Only about me!" Ari replies "When will you ever stop arguing with him?" She sighs after a moment.

"When he stops starting shit with me," Ban replies looking at her. Anger flashes in her eyes.

"Like what may I ask?" Ari says hands on her hips "And please don't answer with your mouth full." He swallows before answering.

"Just shit, okay?" He replies. Ari falls silent, but gets up and moves to sit with Veronica.

"Alright how many people want to abolish the no opposite gender couples in the same bed rule?" Veronica asks "Because I know a few of you have broken it already," She adds looking at Hope who blushes.

"Okay then. Now that that rule is out of the way…" Ruby says smiling mischievously.

"O my god you better not do that in my house! I forbid it," Veronica says in horror.

"Awww…Come on Veronica I was just kidding…" Ruby whines.

"Well I'm not," Veronica says looking at everyone.

Later that night…

"Are you sure this is the place?" Veronica asks

"Yeah, they said we'd battle here tonight," Hope replies in a whisper. Ruby, Vikari, and Ari nod.

"Waiting for us?" Lyric appears out of the darkness.

"Well at least you didn't pick a forest this time," Ruby says taking out her whip. Ruscelia and Amon appear out the darkness next. Nicolette appears last.

"Ready Vikari?" Kazuki asks as Ruscelia comes at them. Vikari nods. Almost instantly Ruscelia is trapped by string.

"What the hell?" Ruscelia says as Vikari uses her firepowers to send the flames shooting up the string to engulf Ruscelia in a blazing inferno. Meanwhile Amon is in combat with Hope. Their swords clash and zing in the cold still air.

"If I didn't like men you would be very cute," Amon tells Hope as she blocks his attack once again "But I don't like women and Ruscelia likes you anyhow," She jumps away and a large buck hits him in the stomach with its huge antlers. The wind is knocked out of him a moment. Then Ruby goes at him with her whip and gives him a paralyzing blow to his left thigh. At the same time Veronica is in a sword battle with Lyric who doesn't seem to know much in the way of swordplay although she is using a large long-sword. As Veronica dodges an attack a large lightning bolt hits Lyric. She drops the sword seeing as it's still fizzling from the shock.

Meanwhile Ari is fighting Nicolette.

"Hmmm…Your man is very handsome," Nicolette says in her purring whispering seductress voice. "I want him for myself,"

"You'll have to get through me first!" Ari says throwing a barrage of knives at her. She doges, but a knife grazes her cheek and one hits shoulder. Angrily she pulls the knife out and looks at the blood on it before touching the trickle of blood on her cheek.

"You'll pay for that!" Nicolette screams as she jumps behind Ari and goes straight for Ban. "Such lovely eyes…" She says in awe before collapsing completely.

In Nicolettes' mind

"Why thank you," Ban say smiling "You know you're really hot yourself,"

"I know," Nicolette says seductively. Suddenly she feels a terrible burning in her legs and looks down to see that she's on fire. She screams and the entire sky turns black. Ruscelia appears before her.

"You shall never touch another man, Nicolette," Ruscelia says "You are mine forever," She enters the flames with Nicolette "Mine to burn…"

She wakes up quit suddenly drenched in sweat to see that the world around is exactly as she left it except that her comrades are gone.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Ban asks her. She looks up at him and turns away.

"It looks as if your friends have abandoned you Nicolette," Ari says approaching her cautiously.

"They know that I can handle myself," Nicolette replies angrily before disappearing into thin air.

"Wow that was weird," Hope says. They all return to the house.

Two weeks later…

"I don't think they're coming back," Hope says as another night passes without word or action from the criminals is heard.

"We should all go home for now," Vikari says.

"Hope, do you have a place to stay?" Veronica asks.

"Yes, I'm going to my smaller house closer to here," Hope replies "If anyone runs into them again please try to apprehend them,"

"We know, Hope," Ari says

"Yay! I get to go back to my forest," Ruby says happily.

That night everyone packs up and departs thinking that the mission is over…or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Return…

Two Months Later…

Hope is back in Koenma's office wondering what her next mission will be.

"You can come in," Koenma says. Hope walks in the door.

"Ummm…remember two months ago when those criminals merely vanished?" He asks her.

"Yes, I remember," Hope replies "Why?" She asks him curiously cocking her head.

"Well. They're back, but there's a slight problem," Koenma tells her.

"What is it?" She asks leaning on the wall.

"Well your going to have to go to the dark tournament. It turns out that they've joined team Toguro so we've been forced to combine two missions in one," He explains "You'll have to work with Yusuke again,"

"I'm okay with that," Hope says turning her head as her mind races.

"Also there's a mandatory cruise sponsored by the tournament to test the teams integrity. Unfortunately you have to go," He tells her "It starts next week,"

"Is it all right if I bring my help from last time?" She asks

"Yes you can bring the girls, but only if they'll join the team," Koenma says "O and you'll need to find a doctor for the team," He adds

"That's alright. Veronica can handle that job," Hope says with a smile.

"One more thing, Hope," Koenma says as she heads for the door. She turns around.

"What is it?" She asks holding the doorknob.

"Well I did some research and the doctor for team Toguro has a pretty nasty reputation. Tsuzuki asked me to give you his cell phone number just in case you have any problems," He says holding out a sheet of paper. Hope walks over and takes it.

"Thank you. See ya when we get back!" She leaves.

"Hello everyone!" Hope says bounding into the kitchen of Veronicas' home. Everyone (Minus Tsuzuki and Hisoka) is sitting around having breakfast.

"Well what'd he say?" Vikari asks curiously.

"Apparently our criminals have returned, but there's a slight problem…" Hope sighs "Besides the fact that we're going on a cruise next week. We have to join team Urameshi for the dark tournament," She explains.

"Well I'm in," Ari says, "This sounds like fun,"

"Can I count on the rest of you?" Hope asks desperately. They all nod "Veronica since you have healing powers you will be registered as our doctor and won't have to fight unless we need you to,"

"That's fine," Veronica says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"O and the guys are allowed to come too," Hope adds

"We'd come even if we weren't allowed," Ban says

"Yeah there's no way we'd let you run into danger without some backup," Ginji adds

"So I guess we're staying here for the week," Vikari says

"Everyone's already here," Hope says, "Let's have the bedrooms the same way they were two months ago. It's easier,"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Ruby says looking at them. They all stare at her "What a persons views are allowed to change aren't they?" She smiles playfully at Akabane.

"Wait. I'm curious where did the guys stay these past two months?" Ari asks "I mean I know than Ginji and Ban were here, but…"

"Well I stayed in the forest with Ruby," Akabane smiles.

"I think it's safe to assume that Kazuki stayed with Vikari," Veronica says. Vikari blushes and nods.

"Then that leaves…" Ari looks at Hope

"What?" Hope asks innocently looking at them "Yes, Shido went home with me. Okay I said it!" She says finally.

One Week Later…

"O my god it's huge!" Ruby says as they stare up at the very large cruise ship that they are to board soon.

"Well, this is it. There's no turning back now," Hope sighs "Ready?" They all board the ship.

"I hope we can fit all ten of us in one room," Veronica says as they head below deck.

"Veronica this place is huge we'll be fine," Ari says as Hope swipes one of the cardkeys. The door opens to reveal a huge suit ready for them. There are three king-sized beds and a large stuffed sofa. A huge chandelier hangs from the ceiling and three mirrors hang on the walls.

"Yeah I think we'll be fine," Hope says in awe as she places her bag down on one of the beds.

"The only thing we haven't got is a bathroom," Ban observes

"I guess we'll just have to use the one down the hall," Hope says as if it's no big deal "Well I'm going to go sunbathe who wants to join me?"

"Be careful I hear team Toguro is supposed to show up soon," Kazuki says as all five girls leave the room

"Well then it's prime time to check out the competition," Ari smiles closing the door behind her.

On deck they find five lounge chairs and settle down to watch the rest of the teams board the ship. All of the competitors look at them strangely as they pass.

"What is their problem?" Ari asks when it seems that all the teams have boarded.

"Well, we're not exactly what you'd call 'common'," Hope replies.

"That's true," A voice at the entrance plank says. They all turn to see a tall man with short platinum blonde hair that falls over his right eye. His left eye is a very pale blue and he's pale-skinned. He wears all white. "Pardon me ladies if I may explain," He says walking over to them.

"Go right ahead," Hope says

"Well a forest nymph is hardly ever seen outside its' forest, Female wind demons are an extreme rarity, Fallen Angels with purple wings are almost never seen on earth, Female kitsune-demons who can play with fire are almost unheard of and we are in the presence of the last living dragon-demon." He explains "Now if I may which way is it to the belly of this beast?"

"You just go to the end of this strip, turn left and down the stairs," Ari replies as everyone else is still in shock.

"Thank you very much," He grins and walks away.

"Wow that was really weird," Hope says coming out of shock.

"He gives me a bad feeling," Ruby says nervously.

"Yeah, which team do you think he's with?" Vikari asks looking at Hope.

"I guess we should've asked," Hope sighs

"Excuse me ladies," A young lady approaches them. By her uniform its obvious that she's a worker on the ship "There is a party tonight in the ballroom and everyone's invited," She informs them.

"Thank you so much," Veronica replies with a smile.

Later that night…

The girls enter the ballroom. It's very large and beautiful. The walls are draped with red velvet, there are about fifty tables waiting for guests, a bar, and a large square dance floor. The room is lit by the candles in the three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the smaller votives on the tables. They take a seat at a table by the dance floor and order drinks.

"Wow, this is really nice," Veronica says smoothing the skirt of her dark orange halter dress and looking around.

"It's so big," Ruby says in amazement. Hope is already on the dance floor. She's dancing with a male cat demon. The skirt of her calf-length strapless aqua dress flails around her legs as she dances.

"I shall return ladies," Ari says getting up and going to the bar. She wears a short one-shoulder deep purple dress and a few male heads turn her way as she passes. Soon she too is on the dance floor.

Vikari orders another drink and turns to Ruby just as the man from before approaches.

"Pardon me again ladies, but may I borrow your little friend for a moment?" He asks indicating Ruby.

"For a dance I hope?" Hope asks suspiciously as she returns from dancing for a drink.

"Of course," He replies "What else would I want?"

"Sure, I'll be back guys," Ruby stands fixing the skirt of her ankle-length blood red off-shoulder dress. They go to the dance floor as a waltz begins.

"May I?" Kazuki says to Vikari

"Of course," Vikari replies with a little smile. She gets up, her long spaghetti-strap black gown clinging to her and follows him to the dance floor.

"Veronica?" Ginji looks at her.

"Yes let's go," Veronica replies standing.

"Have fun guys," Hope says

"Will you be ok?" Veronica asks

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Hope replies "Somebody has to keep an eye on Ruby," She takes a sip of her drink "I need a break anyway,"

"Ok," Veronica says and they join the couples on the dance floor.

After a few dances they all sit back down.

"Where's Ruby?" Vikari asks concerned

"I don't know. I lost sight of her earlier," Hope replies "Has anyone else seen her?"

They all shake their heads.

"O but that guy that she went off to dance with. I found out what team he's with," Veronica says

"Which one?" Hope asks her fear mounting.

"Apparently he's the doctor for team Toguro," Veronica replies. Koenma's words ring in Hope's ears 'the doctor for team Toguro has a pretty nasty reputation,'

"We have to find Ruby," Hope says getting up.

"Why?" Vikari asks and Hope tells them what Koenma told her. "Ok let's go search this place," They all stand and begin searching.

Hours later as the party ends they stand by the door and watch everyone leave.

"Veronica did you happen to find out his name?" Hope asks desperately.

"I overheard elder toguro talking to him. He called him 'Muraki'," Veronica replies.

"Can I borrow your cell phone? I left mine in the room," Hope asks. Silently Veronica hands her her cell phone. Hope dials "Hello, Tsuzuki?"


End file.
